wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Thursday
Thursday Dostoyevsky (not his real name in the least, mind you) is supposedly a Blood Elven mage. You wouldn't guess it to look at him, though. Description Appearance Thursday is scruffy-looking as one could possibly be, as though he's never done an honest day's work in his life. He is quite tall and lanky, and very lean. His hair is a dark brown and worn short and spiked, with little effort or thought put into it. He has a little soul patch just below his lip, but the rest of his jaw-line is so completely darkened by stubble most of the time that it's easy to miss. For a bum, he has surprisingly good cleanliness, though the smell of smoke lingers about him more often than not. His age is difficult to tell, but he's probably pretty young. He cleans up incredibly well, though, and when given reason he can actually appear like a member of civilized society -- though he refuses to trim off his damn soul patch. Personality If you look up "chill" in the dictionary, Thursday's picture can probably be found right next to the definition. It is incredibly difficult to get under his skin. He's a very easy-going, relaxed guy who just takes life as it happens. Something of an 'optimist temprered by reality', he generally feels that everything happens for a reason and that to get caught up in any one thing is a wasteof energy, time, and effort. Though not a pacifist by any means, he feels people fight too much without any good reason. He's very thoughtful, and spends a lot of time in quiet contemplation, but he isn't hard-working at all and it really takes a lot to make him do something someone would consider a "job". History Childhood Thursday Dostoyevsky was born Zakk Vo'aren, to a very upper-middle-class family in a crowded part of the capital city. He was the third of five children -- Mathiu, the oldest son; Kathreign, the oldest sister; Zakk (Thursday!), the middle child; Timath, the younger brother; and Zerai, the youngest sister.His younger brother, Timath, was born so soon after he was that poor Thursday never got any time to himself, really. Because of this, he learned how to be self-sufficient fairly quickly and early on in his life. He never felt any obligation to do anything, and as such skipped classes for days at a time wandering around in the wilderness -- a habit he shared with his eldest brother, Mathiu. Mathiu was the only one of his family he felt any closeness to, and they spent a decent amount of time hanging out. His sisters were both spoiled and bratty, and Timath had a lot of issues -- most of them anger issues. Most of the childhood injuries Thursday had to endure were caused by Timath's lashing out. Not long after Mathiu left to become a Ranger (against his parents' will, but he was following his dreams, I guess?), Thursday just sort of decided not to come home anymore, without so much as a word to anyone. He was still young, just reaching adolescence, but he was completely self-sufficient, more or less. He spent much of his time doing odd jobs for the various shops in the area, of which there were tons. It wasn't stable employment, but it paid, and that was about as much as he could ask for. Many of his nights were spent in alleyways and on street corners, and most of his clothing was given to him by the various tailoring shops he worked for. He was eventually "hired" (read: found passed-out on a street-corner and carried into a safe place) by an aging magister, who needed someone to do household chores and whatnot for him. Thursday had already learned some minor arcanery when he decided to show up for school as a child, but he picked up a bit more in the man's service. It was here that he chose himself, clumsily, a new name: "Thursday", for the day of the week it was, and "Dostoyevsky" because it was the best-sounding name he saw on any of the books within his sight. The mage was fond of two things, mostly: smoking and philosophizing. Thursday developed a penchant for both. Recent Events After the magister passed away, Thursday returned to his old habits of street-corner sleeping and doing odd jobs for whoever he could convince to pay him. He has enough to keep himself fed and clothed (and reasonably supplied in herbs, when he can't find his own), and that's all that really concerns him. He spends most of his time writing, drawing, people-watching, and generally drifting wherever the winds of life take him. He met Jauren randomly on a bench, and he thinks the guy is endlessly enjoyable to talk to about nothing for hours. Plus, he has damn good taste in cigarettes, and he was a tailor! Seeing no downsides to any of this, he volunteered to help Jauren out if and when he needed it. Jauren also introduced him to Lindrys, whose stubbornness and quirky nature Thursday finds amusing, if tiring. Thursday also somehow ran into his oldest brother, Mathiu. He seems in good health, though a lot more cynical (and perhaps a bit more arrogant?) than Thursday remembered. Still, it's not so bad -- through Math, he was introduced to the completely and utterly insane mage/professor Sebastian Phineas ri'Mar, who he somehow came to be studying under (or something?). They really are quite terrible for each other, but the man called Thursday a genius, so he won't be forgetting about him any time soon. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage Category:2009